The Choice
by brialli
Summary: Naraku in an attempt to get rid of Kikyo and Kagome abducts them, but will give InuYasha the chance to save them...but, the catch is when he saves one the other one will die. Which one will he choose? Send in reviews of which one you think he should save.
1. The Abduction

For the record : I **DO NOT** own InuYasha.

Kagura walked to where Hakudoshi stood on the rocks, "What do you want?" _Stupid brat, always bossing me around!_. "Hello Kagura, as I'm sure you're aware Naraku hates both Kikyo and Kagome more than any other enemy.". "Yes Hakudoshi, I'm aware.". Hakudoshi smiled. "We will eliminate them and torture InuYasha at the same time. Abduct Kagome and use Kanna to help you get Kikyo." Kagura pulled a feather out of her hair and flew away. _I wonder what this brat's up to this time._

...

"Shippo and I are going to go and get some fish for dinner." Kagome said to InuYasha and the others. "Okay, just hurry back okay." InuYasha said adding wood to the fire.

...

Shippo and Kagome were heading back to their camp site with a net full of fish that Kagome was carrying when a gust of wind swooped down on them. The figure was unclear with all the dust in the air. "What's happening Kagome?" Shippo asked scared. Kagome screamed. "Shippo! Something has me. Help!". Shippo was very scared, he didn't know what to do. "Kagome!" he cried and saw a figure disappearing off in the distance.

Shippo ran back to camp. "Don't tell me you guys couldn't catch any-". InuYasha started "Something took Kagome!" Shippo screamed crying waving his arms frantically. "What! Who!?" InuYasha yelled. "I don't know" Shippo said looking down. "Think Shippo, what happened?" Miroku said lifting Shippo's face up. "Honestly I don't know, there was a lot of wind, then Kagome screamed and I saw it leaving by air.". Everyone thought, who could it be?

...

Kikyo was walking through the woods when she heard a rustle behind her. Quickly she strung her bow and pointed it in the direction of the sound. Behind her a girl in white appeared with a mirror in her hand. Kikyo turned around to see her when a blade of light came crashing down in front of her, causing her to fall back. The girl in white held her mirror out and the souls in Kikyo's body began to leave her body. "No!" she called. Slowly her vision blurred, she couldn't hold on much longer, the last of her souls was about to leave her, she'd lost all of her strength. Kanna stopped her mirror and Kagura emerged from the darkness. She pulled a feather from her hair and she, Kanna and Kikyo flew off into the night.

...

"Well Hakudoshi...what do you want me to do now?" Kagura said pointing to Kikyo and Kagome lying unconscious on the floor next to Hakudoshi. "Tell InuYasha we have them. Go, now." _Insufferable little brat, ugh! I cannot wait until I am free of him once and for all!_ Kagura pulled out her feather and flew away.

...

Kagura landed right infront of InuYasha and company. "Looking for the girl?" she said obviously bored. "What did you do with Kagome?!" InuYasha lunged at her. Kagura jumped up onto the branch of a tree. "It's not what I'm going to do, it's what Naraku and Hakudoshi are going to do to them." Kagura said examining her fan. "What do you mean them?" Miroku asked. "Oh, I didn't tell you...we have Kikyo too. With that Kagura took off leaving InuYasha and the others behind. "You bastards!" InuYasha called after her.


	2. A New Lead

"InuYasha, we have to find them." Miroku started when he noticed Sango was freaking out, "What's wrong San-" **slap** "He'll never learn" Shippo said sighing. "Will you guys hurry up. We probably don't have much time left. Let's go." InuYasha and the rest of the gang set off after Kagura. "Do you have their scent InuYasha?!" Sango called out from behind him. "Yeah. They can't be too far up ahead!" InuYasha yelled back at her as he ran onward. _Kikyo, I'll save you. Hang on until I get there! _

"Miroku, what do you think's going on in InuYasha's head right now?" Sango said looking at InuYasha with a concerned face. "I'm not sure dearest Sango, but, whatever Naraku _and_ Hakudoshi are planning can't be good on any level." Miroku said looking at InuYasha as well. "I just hope that idiot doesn't run to Kikyo when Kagome's in danger, that would be his dumbest mistake ever." Kirara and the others nodded in agreement. "Mhmm". As they raced forward they noticed that InuYasha was getting farther and farther away. "InuYasha, slow down!" Miroku called after him. "It's no use, even if he could hear you, he's not stopping for anything if Kikyo _and _Kagome are in danger. He's probably going fast enough to run on water." Shippo said shaking his head. "In that case, Kirara, you need to go faster, if we loose InuYasha we'll never be able to find Kikyo and Kagome."

...

_This is so boring! I'm always left with that kid's dirty work. _"Kagura." Hakudoshi walks up to Kagura with a rope in his hand. "Tie Kikyo to that rock over there. Near the edge. Then tie up Kagome on that side with the tree." Kagura sighed and did as she was told, she tied Kikyo up to the rock with the rope, while she was tying up Kagome, she regained consciousness. "Kagura!", Kagome says glaring up at Kagura. "Nothing personal, just following orders." Kagura replies coolly. "Kagura, come here." Hakudoshi says, "Listen Kagura, if anything is to go wrong with this plan and either of them is to escape, it will be your life on the line. Got it?" _Damn you Hakudoshi!_ "Just remember Kagura, it's either them, or you." Kagura glared with hatred at Hakudoshi. She then glanced back at Kagome wriggling to get free of her ropes. _'it's either them or you' _she quoted in her mind.

...

InuYasha stood on a rock by a waterfall sniffing the air, he'd lost their scent! _Dammit! _InuYasha sat down at the bank of the river bed, he stared at himself in the water, _What could they want with Kikyo and Kagome? Why are they doing this...? I need to save them! I mustn't give up!_ With that he rose and began running again, _the scent was headed in this direction, and they do want me to find them, so the scent couldn't pick up far from here. _InuYasha leaped from tree to tree, determined to save both Kikyo _and_ Kagome, but what he didn't know, he could only save...one.

Miroku and the others were too far behind to know where InuYasha had gone and were just going around in circles, completely lost. "What do we do now?" Shippo asked concerned. "I'm not sure Shippo." Sango answered. "What really concerns me is why Naraku and Hakudoshi called us to help Kagome and lady Kikyo." Miroku said climbing off of Kirara's back. "What do you mean Miroku?" Sango asked as she too jumped off Kirara's back. "I mean, if they wanted them dead, wouldn't they have just killed them already? And, when Kagome was abducted, why was it that Kagura only took Kagome...why didn't she take Shippo as well?". "Not that I'm complaining..." Shippo added under his breath. "Good point." Sango said. Miroku began to pace. "Something has me thinking, this has more to do with InuYasha then Kikyo and Kagome, or any of us for that matter. This is a trap to get InuYasha... and then Kikyo and Kagome." Miroku said finally coming across the answer. "But, even if it is a trap InuYasha will go right into, just to save Kikyo...poor Kagome, she's being totally neglected" Shippo said with a sigh. "In any case, we must take caution to our approach, we muust find InuYasha." Sango said climbing onto Kirara's back.

...

InuYasha kept running. He ran for what seemed to be hours when he began to sniff the air _What's this scent, it's not Kikyo or Kagome...not Hakudoshi or Naraku...not Sango, Shippo,Kirara or Miroku...it's...saimiosho! Did they come to find me...to lead me to Kikyo? _InuYasha ran into a clearing "Over here you stupid bugs! Where is Kikyo?" he demanded, but the bugs just flew off. InuYasha got very mad when he noticed they stopped midway...to wait for him.


	3. The Ambush

_Fine by me, _"Lead the way!" he yelled running after the saimiosho. While he was wondering we had images of Kagome's smiling face, he thought of how he'd miss that face...then anger boiled within him, he was furious _If that bastard Naraku did something to Kagome...I'll...I'll...I'll kill that filthy vermin!_But, as he continued to follow the saimiosho through the woods he saw Kikyo's face, he remembered the good times when life was good between them, how many smiles and laughs they shared...until Naraku took them away from him...he took Kikyo away from him and he wasn't about to let him take Kikyo ever again. Anger boiled even hotter in his blood, he burned with anger and hatred for Naraku. _No way is he going to take Kikyo from me, not on my life!. I've got to hurry, hang on until I get there Kikyo, be strong...for me. _

...

Kagome was sitting by the tree she was tied up to. The ropes made her wrists sore, and ever time she moved a muscle the bark of the tree would scratch her skin with sharp wooden points. She glanced over to Kikyo who was still unconscious, probably a half a mile away from where she sat. Kikyo had it no better. Kikyo was bound with more rope than she, and from where she sat, it looked much tighter than her own ropes. She was also bound to a rock, just as scratchy as her tree. Kagome tried wriggling to get free again but she couldn't hold out for long, the bark scratching against her arms made it impossible to move without feeling a great deal of pain along her arms. She was hungry and Kagura sat infront of her staring off the cliff. _What are they going to do with us...Where are you InuYasha? Hurry. _

Just then Hakudoshi walked up. "Hello Kagome. Are you comfortable?" He said with a laugh, Kagome hated him. "Kagura, let in a soul collector, I can tell Kikyo's last soul is about to fade and I want her fully awake for her death." _How could he take such joy in the demise of another person?_Kagome glared at him with hate filled eyes. She hated him with all her might, she glanced across to where Kagura was sitting, there were Kikyo's bow and arrow. _If only I could endure the pain for a little while I may be able to wiggle free and get to that bow and arrow. _Kagome tried to wriggle with all her might, but she could not get free, but still she persisted though the bark of the tree scratch at her skin...she continued on and on, she wriggled for so long the bark pierced her skin in numerous places, leaving long bloody scratches all along her arms. She could no longer endure the pain, she slumped down in pain. _My arms...they feel so sore. _Kagome, tired from all that work fell asleep leaning against the hard bark of the tree. _Poor kid, it was futile to try to escape. _Kagura thought looking at the worn out Kagome. "Kagura, go and capture each of InuYasha's friends, one by one, tie them up and bring them here, we will put them in a cage each so they can have a front row seat to their friends demise." Hakudoshi chuckled.

...

"Sango, do you see any sign of InuYasha?" Miroku said looking down onto the forest. "Nope. You Shippo?" Sango asked. "Nothing here., Have you seen anything Kirara?" Shippo asked still looking down on the forest. Kirara sighed, for she hadn't seen them either. "Look, over there, don't those look like saimiosho?" Miroku pointed to the bugs that were leading InuYasha to Kikyo and Kagome. Sango and Shippo turned in the direction Miroku was pointing. "Yeah, that looks a lot like them." Kirara changed direction and flew after the saimiosho. The were making good time when a blade of light flew out from the forest below and hit Kirara, making her loose her balance and the four fell down into the trees below. Kagura found all of them one by one, Miroku and the others were knocked unconscious by the fall and Kagura tied them all up and loaded them onto her feather and flew off.


	4. Found Again

When Sango woke up she noticed she was bound from head to toe and she was in a small cage. She looked around her frantically, she saw Miroku a few feet away in another cage, as long as Shippo and Kirara, they were also tied up. She tried to wriggle free of her ropes, but it was no use, the ropes were too tight. She sat up and looked around her surroundings for any clue Kagura or Hakudoshi were nearby. While she was examining she noticed Kagome sitting on the other side of the canyon, tied up against a tree. _Poor Kagome, so far away._ Then Sango began scanning for Kikyo, she saw her leaning against a rock, bound by the ropes.

Kikyo sat deep in thought, she was looking around when she saw Kagome, she frowned. _What's going on? _ Suddenly Kagura swooped down from the sky. _Kagura! _Kagura sat on the edge of the cliff and looked across the canyon. "What do you plan to do with us?!" Kikyo demanded. Kagura turned to look at Kikyo "hmph. If you must know...he plans to kill you, once and for all...you, Kagome and that hanyou." _InuYasha!_ Kikyo gritted her teeth at the thought. "I won't let you!" Kikyo growled, Kagura chuckled below her breath. _That's what you think Kikyo, it's either you or me...and I choose you._

_..._

InuYasha darted after the saimiosho. He was going super fast whizzing past the trees and shrubs. He was coming to a clearing, to the of a cliff, the other side was too far away to jump, even for a hanyou like him. He stopped just in time, right at the edge. InuYasha looked over to the other side, he saw Kikyo looking back at him, _She's tied up...but...where's Kagome?_ InuYasha yelled over the canyon. "Kikyo!", Kikyo turned her face. InuYasha felt hurt, he looked around for some kind of bridge. When he was looking he saw Miroku, Kirara and the others in cages tied up. _Oh no! I won't be able to free them all in time. _InuYasha began to run towards his friends, just as he was about to get close enough blades of wind crashed down in front of him. _Kagura!_ "InuYasha how nice of you to join us." Kagura said as Hakudoshi appeared from the sky. "Hello InuYasha." he said with a chuckle. InuYasha glared at him with hateful eyes. "What have you done with Kikyo you bastard?!" InuYasha yelled at Hakudoshi. Hakudoshi looked down on InuYasha and laughed. "Don't you care about Kagome, InuYasha?" Hakudoshi said with a smile. _That's right...that bastard took Kagome too. All this time I've been too focused on Kikyo to remember. _InuYasha stood staring dumbstruck. "Still, where are they!?" He shouted back after thinking for a while. "So, InuYasha what do you plan to do now?" Hakudoshi smiled at InuYasha. "What do you mean? Isn't it obvious, I'm here to take back my friends!" InuYasha snarled. Hakudoshi smiled at the thought. "Kagura get Kanna and Kohaku and return here immediately." Kagura rolled her eyes and flew off on her feather. _Damn I hate that kid!_ Hakudoshi turned back to InuYasha only to notice he had run off ahead and was bending down next to the cages were Miroku and Sango were tied up. "Sango, are the other unconscious?" Sango nodded her head "They must've hit their heads harder when we fell." _They fell?! I should've never left them behind. _

_..._

Kikyo sat against the rock staring at InuYasha _he cam all this way for me huh? _She glanced across to Kagome, she was waking up from her nap. Kikyo sighed, _I see now what Naraku's plan is, he's going to make InuYasha choose between Kagome and I. When he goes to save me, Hakudoshi will throw Kagome off the cliff. The trip to save one of us will be too much, by the time one of us is safe, the other will already be seconds away from her doom. Naraku that bastard!_ Kikyo tried to wriggle free of the ropes and escape but the ropes were tied too tightly for her to escape in any way easy enough as wiggling.

Kagome was waking up, she felt groggy. She looked around her, she saw that Kikyo was trying to wriggle free of her ropes and that she wasn't having much success. Kagome then remembered the scratches on her arms. She sighed the looked across the canyon and saw InuYasha kneeling down next to Sango and the others, who appeared to be locked up in a cage. _What could Naraku want this time?_ She gritted her teeth as she felt the bark of the tree scratching against her already open wounds. She felt the pain down to her bones. _Save me InuYasha...hurry._


	5. The Ultimate Choice

"Get away from there!" Hakudoshi commanded when Kagura swooped in. "What do I do now Hakudoshi?" Hakudoshi shot a cool look at Kagome. "You leave Kohaku and Kanna with Kikyo. When the time comes tell Kohaku to remove Kikyo's head and Kanna to suck the soul out of her and throw her off the edge...you Kagura, you deal with Kagome, when the time comes shove her off the edge and shoot a blade down after her." Hakudoshi said grinning at the thought of killing Kikyo and Kagome. "You're not doing anything to hurt either Kikyo _or_ Kagome you bastard!" Hakudoshi chuckled. "What's the joke!?" Hakudoshi looked at him with a keen smile, "I'm only going to kill one of them...for now though." InuYasha looked dumbstruck back at Hakudoshi. "What do you mean, which one!" Hakudoshi smiled evilly "I will _try_ to kill both of them, it's up to you, which one to save..." InuYasha felt his blood boiling with anger and frustration_ That bastard...he's making me choose! _"You won't get away with this Hakudoshi!" Hakudoshi chuckled beneath his breathe. "Kagura! Now!"

InuYasha looked across the canyon Kagura threw Kagome off the edge and Kohaku was about to hack Kikyo's head off while Kanna began to suck the souls out of her. InuYasha knew he had to act fast, but, he was torn...what should he do...who should he save. Everything seemed to go into slow motion. Kagome's scream filled the air resonating through InuYasha's ears. He could hear Sango and the now awake Shippo and Miroku screaming after Kagome. Miroku tried to keep Kagome afloat by using his wind tunnel, it was working for a while but Hakudoshi let the saimiosho go. InuYasha stared off the cliff at Kagome as she fell lower and lower, his first instinct was to go down after her. But, one look in Kikyo's direction and he was ready to leap across ten cantons just to get to her. If only there were time. If only he could leap down and get Kagome then come back up and save Kikyo. "InuYasha help me!" He heard Kagome screaming and he saw Kikyo's face growing weaker and weaker, her body getting limper and limper. He knew she couldn't hold on for much longer. He knew, at that point, he knew, he was ready he jumped off the cliff towards...

Okay...before I finish the story

you need to leave a review

you guys choose, who does InuYasha save

Kikyo...or Kagome...or...both?

Viewers choice, the ending will be posted on

March 25, 2009


	6. Chapter 6

InuYasha lunged forward and plunged over the edge of the cliff. He had a face of determination on his face. InuYasha was never more certain about any other choice in his life. He only hoped more than anything that Kikyo would forgive him. He looked back up and saw Kikyo...suffering, he wanted more than anything to save her, stop her pain. But one look down on Kagome's flaying arms and the blade of light Kagura threw after her and he knew he was making the right choice. _I have to save her...I have to hurry. _InuYasha moved faster, with a renewed purpose. The determination on his face was unmistakable, _I have to- to have to save Kagome, I just have to. _InuYasha remembered Kagome's smiles, the way her skin warmed his heart at the very touch, the way her scent would brighten his day. He thought of the way she stood when she fired her arrow at a demon which sent a smile on his face, he remembered the first time he saw that fighting spirit in Kagome, it made him beam. Then he realized _I____don't __**have**__ to save Kagome...I want to, I need to. I survived without Kikyo...but I could never live without Kagome, not in a million years...the warmth and grace she had, Kikyo never had that! I-I-I love Kagome...more than I could ever love Kikyo, I need her. _The sound of Kagome's waling woke him from his trance, he looked down at her...she was still so far away, he kicked against the side of the canyon and propelled himself down, faster, more determined he dove down. He was so close to Kagome. "InuYasha? You...you came..." Kagome said awestruck, _I was certain he would have saved Kikyo. _InuYasha reached his arm forward and grabbed Kagome's hand, pulling her from under Kagura's blade. He pulled himself to a stop by holding onto a ledge on the side of the cliff.

Kagome was neatly tucked under his arm and InuYasha looked at her like he had never before in his life. He smiled down on Kagome's face that stared back up at him, confused and happy all at the same time. He sighed as the blade crashing into the ground below made the entire cliff move. Kagome was breathing heavily, she was still in shock. _I was so sure he would go after Kikyo, I was...but, he, he came for...me? I wonder why though. _"Are you ready to go back up Kagome?" she nodded in response. InuYasha began climbing up the cliff, Kagome on his back. When he got to the top he saw Kikyo's body lifeless and witnessed as Kohaku went off with her head, InuYasha winced, he couldn't bear the thought as Kagura kicked Kikyo's body off the edge of the cliff. He stood there awestruck looking across the canyon at Kikyo's body plummeting down to it's doom.

Kagome stood there looking up at InuYasha's face _poor InuYasha, he really loved Kikyo._"Are you alright InuYasha?" Kagome whispered. "Yeah, let's get the others." he said as he ran toward the cage Kagome safely in his arms.

And there you have it

he saved Kagome

I hope you liked it :)


End file.
